Bakugan: The Ancient Warriors
by ged262
Summary: Six brawlers, destined to become the heroes of Vestroia. Pairing up with bakugan that come from a collapsing Vestroia, they hear of an evil bakugan plotting to rule Earth and Vestroia alike. Can Xane and his friends stop Uranitas in time? R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ged262 does not own Bakugan, nor does he own Percy Jackson.

****************************************

**P.S. Anything in bold is important**

**This story is a crossover, but it isn't a crossover. Let me explain. It's bakugan, but I took some ideas from the Percy Jackson series.**

****************************************And yes, Ged262 is making a comeback with his stories. Buahahaha!

* * *

Prologue: Uranitus

A dragon let out a piercing screech around Vestroia. He was in its core. The large women did not back away. She just blankly stared.

"I am Uranitus." He roared. "If you join me in my campaign to have all bakugan bow to me, I will spare your life."

"I'll accept, but not to spare my life. If I do help, all bakugan will bow to

_us_." She replied.

Uranitus roared at her. "Fine." He said. The women bowed disdainfully, and walked off.

She looked at her six recruits, one of each attribute. She flipped Harings in the air. "Ready?" She asked her Haos bakugan.

"Always!" Harings hissed viciously. She grinned evilly.

"Come." She whispered, and her minions followed her onto her ship. The ship was off and away.

"She's foolish." Uranitus cackled to himself. "I am the greatest, and all bakugan will bow to me, and only me!" He roared. Vestroia seemed to shake.

* * *

**Don't flame, just review. The others will be longer, much longer. Trust me, I'm the writer. It's very interesting to me. R&R ~Ged~**


	2. Episode 1: Get Ready!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Percy Jackson.

**Here's Chapter 1!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Episode 1: Get Ready

A gigantic red dragon-like bakugan roared. Xane watched in awe. It shot out a large fireball at a fear-ripper. "Wow!" Xane said. Then it looked at him. Its eyes were glowing with hatred. Xane gulped. "Ah!" He ran for his life, but couldn't escape the meteor-sized fireball that engulfed him…*ring ring ring*

"Wha!" Xane screamed as he woke up. He looked around and sighed. "It was only just a dream." He got up and got dressed. He ran downstairs and saw a muffin in the fridge. He quickly wolfed it down his throat and ran outside, ignoring his mom calling him to get back.

"Young man!" His mom screamed when he got on his bike.

"Going to see Seth!" He called back as he biked down the side of the road. He looked around him. He saw a building, and his vision changed the building to the dragon. He looked at the building next to that, and imagined it as fear-ripper. The dragon launched its fire…at him! He stomped on the breaks. "Wha-ahhhh!" He screamed as he flew head first off of his bike and landed on the ground. "Ow." He laughed at himself as he got up and rubbed his head. He walked his bike the rest of the way to Seth's house. He looked around and saw a shed nearby. His imagination took it to the dragon again, and he actually saw to evil yellow eyes that were kinda green.

"Bananas! Fresh bananas!" The guy shouted. But all Xane heard were roars. It opened its mouth, and he saw a small red circle, that was probably charging. "Apples!" The shed man shouted.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Xane screamed, and ran for the door, just as Seth's dad opened the door, and Xane slammed Seth's dad and himself on the floor. "Hehe, sorry." Xane quickly apologized, and got up. Seth came down the stairs,

"Woah Xane! What's the rush?"

"I don't know!" Xane shouted. Seth's dad got up.

"Uhh…Just watch where you're going." He simply said, and walked off. Xane gasped for air of relief.

"So, what's up?" Seth asked walking down the stairs.

"'-"

"Dude! Slow down! Let's go to the park." Seth suggested. Xane inhaled, exhaled, and nodded.

"I had this really weird dream and I didn't even really understand it, it was just a dragon shooting fire at a fear-ripper, then it shot fire at me and now I can't stop hallucinating the scene-huh!" Xane gasped.

"O.K. Maybe if you brawl a bit down at the park, you'll get occupied. Come on," Seth said, out the door and on his bike. Xane laughed,

"No one can beat me at brawling! Good idea Seth." He got on his bike and followed Seth. As they got there, they saw many people. "Wow, a lot of people come to brawl." Xane said.

"Exactly. This is the perfect place." Seth looked around. "You'd better get brawling if you ever want a chance to get a higher rank than me!" He teased as he challenged a random guy.

"We'll see about rank points!" Xane said as he turned around and got whipped in the face. "Ow!" He screamed, and looked at this large guy.

"Oops." He laughed.

"Hey! I challenge you to a brawl, for revenge!" Xane growled.

"Well, this'll be fun!" The guy said. "Hey, keke come brawl!" Xane was expecting this skinny girl, but instead came a small boy.

"Uhh…right…that's…uh…normal…" Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Holy jubeezes!" He shouted.

"It's just me, dude! Chill-ax!" Seth laughed. Then he turned to the big guy. "Why don't we make it two on two?"

"Okay. This'll be fun. Keke and Bula will take you down!" Bula said.

"…okay…uh…right! Field open!" He said, and the others chorused him.

"Gate card set!" They all shouted. Bula grinned largely.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Bula threw down a subterra Juggernoid onto Keke's gate card.

"Bakugan brawl!" Keke threw an aquos Limulus onto Bula's gate.

"This'll be a piece of cake! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Seth threw a Darkus Centipoid onto his own gate.

"We got this!" Xane said. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" He threw a Pyrus Warius onto his gate.

"Gate card set!" Bula said. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Bula threw a Subterra Tuskor on his gate. "Ability activate! Nose Slap!" Bula laughed. Tuskor's trunk expanded. It turned towards Warius.

Tuskor: 400

It hit Warius with its nose. "Gate card open!" Xane shouted. "Warrior's Way! This gate card brings me on your gate, and adds me 80 G's while rendering your gate useless!" Xane replied.

Tuskor: 400, Warius: 410

"Go get em' Warius!"

"You forgot Xane! Gate card open!" Bula laughed. Xane laughed even harder.

"Remember? Your gate's rendered useless!" Bula growled as Tuskor returned to ball form at his feet. Xane caught Warius. "You won't beat me!" He said.

"Bakugan brawl! Aquos Siege, stand!" Keke shouted, throwing Siege onto Seth's gate card.

"So, you want to play?" Seth challenged.

Siege: 320, Centipoid: 330

"Ability card activate! Laser Sting!" Seth said.

Centipoid: 330, Siege: 240

"Oh no, Siege!" Siege returned to ball form at Keke's feet.

"Take that!" Seth said triumphantly, catching Centipoid. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Seth said, throwing a gate card and then throwing a Darkus Terrorclaw on it.

"Come on!" Xane said. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" He threw Pyrus Garganoid onto Keke's gate which had Bula's Subterra Juggernoid on it.

Juggernoid: 290, Garganoid: 330

"Go Garganoid!" Juggernoid flashed bronze and landed at Bula's feet again in ball form. "How many times do I have to tell you, you won't beat me!" Xane said.

"Aw oil fragment!" Bula swore. "Gate card set!" Bula shouted. "Bakugan brawl!" A Subterra Fear-Ripper was on the gate.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Stand, Aquos Ravenoid!"

"You take Ravenoid, I'll take Fear-ripper." Xane said confidently. Seth nodded in agreement.

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Centipoid!" Seth threw Centipoid onto the gate Ravenoid was on. "Let's do this!"

Ravenoid: 340, Centipoid: 330

"Ability activate! Darkening Aura!"

Ravenoid: 290, Centipoid: 330

"Gate card open!" Keke shouted. "Aquos Reek! This gate card gives me 80 g's!"

Ravenoid: 370, Centipoid: 330

"What? No way! That's impossible!" Seth gaped as Centipoid landed at his feet.

"Yeah!" Keke said as he caught Ravenoid.

"Let's go! Bakugan brawl!" Xane threw Warius onto Fear-ripper's gate.

Fear-ripper: 350, Warius: 350

"Gate card open! Triple tie! Both of us can call upon two bakugan to help us!" Bula said.

"Siege!" Keke shouted.

"Tuskor!" Bula shouted. Xane gulped.

* * *

Leonidas saw the pyrus world falling apart. "I've got to get out of here!" The Darkus world was closer than it should. Leonidas saw a lizard approaching. Thinking it was chasing him, Leonidas flew off, and the lizard was in 'pursuit.' There was a portal. Leonidas heard a voice, _if I bring in Garganoid and Centipoid, I'll at least stand a chance with our abilities._ The voice said. Leonidas flew through the light, and the lizard 'followed' him in.

* * *

"Alright. Garganoid and Centipoid-"

"Ahhhhh!" He heard a roar break through the air. Xane saw the dragon and froze. _Dragon…Fear-ripper…me…Ahhhhhh! _Xane backed away. He hid behind Seth, peeking around his shoulder.

"Dude, where'd they come from! They're totally awe-some!" Seth yelled.

"Eek! My dream!" Xane squeaked.

"Where am I?" The dragon asked.

"Uhhhh…Planet Earth." Xane nervously said.

"Not Vestroia?" It asked. Then it noticed the lizard. "Wha!" The dragon screeched. The lizard roared,

"What am I doing here?"

"Hey! You know what I just noticed?" Seth asked Xane.

"Wha!" Xane asked.

"Dude! They can _talk_!"

"Is that strange? Can you?" The dragon roared.

"Uhh…I think." Xane said.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The dragon roared as Fear-ripper slashed it. "Pest! Ember rise-up!" The dragon roared, as it glowed red and launched itself at Fear-ripper. The Baku-meters activated.

Fear-ripper: 350, Leonidas: 500 "Alpha blaster!" Leonidas roared, and a huge fireball jetted out at Fear-ripper.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Xane squealed. "That's it! That's the fireball." Leonidas turned to Xane. "Eek!" Xane shouted.

"I'm not going to burn you." Leonidas said.

"How about the lizard?" Keke said. The lizard roared,

"Dark fist!" The lizard stood on two feet, Xane noticed. Its hands glowed with a shadowy aura and slammed its fists into Tuskor. The Baku-meter beeped.

Tuskor: 350, Cacaraha: 500

"Take this, too! Ripping Shadow!" Cacaraha roared ferociously. Its claws grew immensely. They were as long as the lizard itself! They were shadowy and its claws slashed Tuskor.

Tuskor: 300, Cacaraha: 550

Tuskor fell and turned into a bakugan ball. "Incinerate!" Leonidas roared, and fire spread everywhere.

Leonidas: 700, Siege: 220, Cacaraha: 450, Warius: 250

"Aha!" Leonidas roared, as all of the other three bakugan fell into bakugan ball forms.

"We won!" Xane shouted.

"Are you sure? I defeated these bakugan, not you, human!" Leonidas roared.

"Dude, are you serious! We could like, partner up or something! You're epic, and exactly my type. Literally. Pyrus." Xane said.

"I won't be able to do anything else on this planet, so I might as well." Leonidas said.

"Great! Come on Leo!" Xane shouted.

"Leo?" Leonidas said, it seemed like he raised an eye-brow. But Leonidas still turned into ball form and flew into Xane's palm.

"Cool! This is totally awe-some! You and me, partners?" Seth asked Cacaraha.

"Hmm…" Cacaraha said, then decided, "I might as well since there _isn't_ anything else to do on this human world." Cacaraha turned into a bakugan ball and flew into Seth's palm.

"Alright!" As the field ended, Xane and Seth walked away.

* * *

(preview)

"Hi, my name is Lorallei. Lorallei Doddson. I see this really suspicious gang and so I decided to start following them. But things start to get ugly when they find me and I get caught up in a brawl. But wait, they're stronger than I anticipated, but with my good friend Vena by my side, we're not going to lose this one, are we? Bakugan brawl! But who are they?"

* * *

**R&R Tell me what you thought about the first chapter! ~Ged~**


	3. Episode 2: Get Set!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Episode 2: Get set

Lorallei walked down the alley of her town. She saw a suspicious looking gang. She narrowed her eyes and darted to the nearest darkest spot. "Ugh! Trash cans!" She whined, but crouched back down in her hiding spot. She saw them still walking. She leaped out and hid in the corner behind them. "Hmmmmmm…" She hummed. As they rounded the corner, she ran to the next corner to spy on them, to see them rounding the next corner. She followed and followed through all the corners. "Circles!" She screamed as she followed again and again in circles. Soon, she rounded the corner and didn't see them. "They're too fast, they're rounding the corner behind me!" Lorallei panicked. She began crying. "I'm dead now!" She cried.

"Hey, who's that kid? Come on!" They said.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lorallei screamed, and began running for her life. She looked behind her and saw them following her. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed. She tripped over someone's foot. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed. The gang hovered over her.

"Well, well, well."

"Hey, why don't you guys go pick on someone your own size." Came a voice.

"Hah! Vena!" Lorallei shouted. Vena looked down at Lorallei.

"Hi." Then she turned back toward the gang. "Leave her alone." The leader of the gang took out a darkus bakugan ball.

"Battle me, and maybe I will. But if I win, I'll rob you of all your bakugan."

"And if I win, you and the others will leave me and Lora alone." He nodded. Another member stood up.

"Shall I assist you?" He nodded.

"Come on Vena!" Lora said as she got up and took out a subterra bakugan ball.

"We got this in the bag!" Vena said confidently as she held up an Aquos bakugan ball and a card.

"I'll show you what I can do!" Lora added.

"Field open!" They all said.

"Gate card set!" "Bakugan brawl! Subterra Manion, stand!" Lora threw her bakugan onto her gate card. The guy assisting the leader stepped up next.

"Name's Theo. Go, Ventus Falconeer!" He threw it onto his gate.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Aquos Juggernoid, stand!" Vena said, throwing Juggernoid onto her own gate as well.

"Name's Maric. Bakugan brawl! Go Darkus Stinglash!" The leader said, aiming for his gate.

"Gate card open!" Lora cut in. "Interrupt! It interrupts your throw and forces your bakugan to battle me!" She said as his bakugan ball changed course and landed on her gate. "And of course, it gives me an extra boost of 10 G's!"

Stinglash: 340, Manion: 340

"Ability activate! Surface suffer!" Lora said.

Stinglash: 290, Manion: 340

"Ability card activate! Scorpion darker!"

Stinglash: 390, Manion: 340

"We are not going to lose!" Lora shouted. "Ability activate! Iron face!"

Stinglash: 290, Manion: 340

"How dare you! Ability activate! Sting crack!"

Stinglash: 290, Manion: 240

"Ahhhh! Manion!" Lora screamed.

"Hahahahaha!" Maric laughed as he caught Stinglash.

"Great! One for us! Two more to go!" Theo shouted enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry." Lora mumbled to Vena.

"Stop apologizing, it's your turn girl!" Maric shouted. Lora looked up.

"I will not lose this time Vena, you got that! Bakugan brawl! Go Subterra Robotalion!" Lora said, throwing it onto Theo's gate.

"Gate card open!" Theo said. "Falconeer Booster! This gate card gives Falconeer 200 g's, and it's special to Falconeers only!"

Falconeer: 530, Robotalion: 320

"Ability card activate! Robo charger!"

Robotalion: 420, Falconeer: 530

"It's not enough!" Theo said as Falconeer smacked Robotalion with its talons.

"No!" Lora screamed as Robotalion fell into ball form. Theo caught Falconeer as he showed one finger, indicating that they only needed one gate left.

"Darn. We gotta win." Vena said.

"I think I'm having so much fun, I'm going to battle the other brat just so we can win. Bakugan brawl! Ventus Falconeer!" Theo laughed.

"You just made a big mistake, buddy. Gate card open!" Vena said. "Aquos Mixer! This gate card boosts all Aquos bakugan on the gate by 100 g's, and decreases all non-Aquos bakugan by 100 g's!"

"How bogus, you cheat!" Theo whined.

Falconeer: 230, Juggernoid: 420

"Eek!" He said as Falconeer fell back into ball form.

"You ammature!" Maric hissed.

"It's my turn! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Stand, Aquos Mantris!" Vena threw the bakugan ball onto her gate.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Stand Darkus Siege!" Maric said, throwing it onto his gate.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Go Subterra Saurus!" Lora said.

"Gate card open!" Maric said. "Block! This blocks my opponents throw!" Lora's bakugan bounced off the wall and accidentally landed on Maric's gate.

"Oh no!" Lora screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Maric laughed.

Siege: 350, Saurus: 310

* * *

A gigantic golem saw a portal, and rushed to it. Meanwhile, a polar bear also saw the portal. They both ran towards the portal, as Vestroia was collapsing. They both fell through at the same time and were consumed by light.

* * *

"Finish it Siege!" Maric yelled. Just then, a portal appeared.

"The light's blinding!" Lora whined. When the light cleared, they saw two bakugan. "Hey, look! A Subterra bakugan and an Aquos one!" Lora yelled.

"What am I doing here? Armed Force!" The golem-like bakugan screamed. A white aura surrounded his fists, and he slammed them against Siege, the first bakugan he saw. The Baku-meter activated immediately.

Siege: 300, Unicoid: 520

"Look-y! He stands at 470 g-power! I definitely need a strong bakugan like him!" Lora exclaimed.

"And guess what? There's also an Aquos bakugan!" Lora caught Saurus, and Unicoid turned back to ball form and flew into Lora's hand. The polar bear also turned into a bakugan ball, but flew into Vena's hand.

"Why did I fly into her hand?" Unicoid growled.

"Because from this day on, you're stuck with me, Unicoid." Lora said happily.

"Well, I guess because we're the same attributes." Vena suggested.

"I am Polarice. I guess that means we're partners, too?" The polar bear asked.

"To crud with this!" Maric cut in.

"Gate card, set! Bakugan brawl! Go, Ventus Griffon!" Theo said.

"My turn! Let's do this, bakugan brawl! Stand, Aquos Polarice!" Vena said, throwing Polarice onto Theo's gate.

"Aha, gate card open! Ally Army! This allows your allies to throw in one bakugan!"

"Alright then, Unicoid, bakugan brawl!" Lora said.

"Darkus Siege!" Maric said.

Siege plus Griffon: 690, Polarice plus Unicoid: 870

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaahhhhh! We're totally going to win!" Lora exclaimed.

"Definitely!"

"Ah, this is impossible!" Maric yelled.

"Goooo get 'em!" Lora screamed.

"Will do!" Unicoid saluted. He charged.

"This is as simple as walkin'!" Polarice mocked as he slashed Griffon and Siege.

"We won!" Lora shouted as the field exited. Vena and Lora high-fived.

* * *

(preview)

"Name's Cyrus. It's another casual day, but a brawler wants to pick a fight with me. And I'm ready to pick a fight with him. And since he won't leave me alone, I guess it's going to have to come down to a brawl. But then, something happens in the nick of battle. Tune in to find out. Bakugan brawl! Pharonoid?"

* * *

**I don't know what to say. ~Ged~**


	4. Episode 3: Go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Episode 3: Go!

Cyrus walked down the streets, hands in his pockets. It was a casual boring day. He swore he heard someone say, "Isn't that Cyrus?"

"What? The really nooby kid?" _Keep walking Cyrus. _Cyrus thought. He kept walking.

"Halt, noob!" Someone shouted. He stopped, and turned around. His lips curved into a mocking smile.

"You talking to me? Huh?" He said. The guy had an unhappy face on.

"Aren't you the one who beat up my sister?"

"In bakugan, yes. I beat her." The guy held up a Pyrus bakugan ball.

"The name's Ted!"

"Interesting, but not interesting." Cyrus said, and turned around and began walking again. This got Ted angry.

"Don't turn from me!" Ted shouted, and thrust his fist at Cyrus, but Cyrus turned around and stopped Ted's hand.

"I accept your challenge." He said.

"Field open!" They said. Ted was mad. "Gate card set!"

"Allow me to start. Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand." Cyrus said, throwing in Haos Fear-Ripper.

"Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Serpenoid, take them dooooown!" He threw it on Cyrus' gate. Cyrus grinned.

"Big mistake…Ted. Gate card open. Droop." Serpenoid dropped to the floor, losing its color to just a dull pink. "Droop drains your bakugan's g's until its 100 lower than it was before." Cyrus explained.

"I-impossible!" Ted stumbled.

Serpenoid: 220, Fear-Ripper: 330

"Go." Cyrus commanded, and Fear-Ripper slashed.

"Ah!" Serpenoid flashed red. Cyrus caught Fear-Ripper. "Grrrrrrrrr…" Ted shouted.

"Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand." Cyrus said in a monotone, throwing in a Haos Juggernoid.

"Bakugan brawl! Stand Pyrus Garganoid!" He threw it on Cyrus' gate.

"Gate card open. Stand down. You lose 100 g's."

Garganoid: 240, Juggernoid: 300

"Attack." Cyrus ordered. Garganoid fell at Ted's feet. "One more!" Cyrus said triumphantly. "Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand." Cyrus said, throwing in Haos Fear-Ripper on Ted's gate.

"Bakugan brawl! Go Pyrus Hynoid!" Ted shouted.

Fear-Ripper: 330, Hynoid: 360

"Gate card open! Low energy! I gain 60 G's!"

Fear-Ripper: 330, Hynoid: 420

Hynoid lunged at Fear-Ripper.

* * *

A Pharoah in mummification opened its flaps, and looked out. It entered a portal…

* * *

All of a sudden, a light flashed through the whole field. "Can't…see…" Cyrus mumbled. As the light faded away, he saw a Pharoah in mummification. Abilities appeared in Cyrus' pocket. Cyrus took advantage. "Ability card activate! Pyramid Spike!"

Pharonoid: 400, Hynoid: 220

"Go!" Cyrus said, not aware how stupid he sounded. Pharonoid's mummification raps lunged ferociously at Hynoid, sending it back into bakugan ball. Cyrus caught Pharonoid. The field closed. Pharonoid opened up and looked at Cyrus. "Where'd you come from?" He asked. Pharonoid said nothing, just closed. "Hmmmmmm…" Cyrus said, but walked off.

* * *

A girl stood on top of a very tall building, surveying her town. Her black hair flapped in the strong winds from the incredible height. "Just another normal night." She said. Her voice carried along with the wind.

* * *

(preview)

"I'm Thalia Grace. I'm hanging around the streets, and the events that happened in my past keep creeping back into my head. So I'm whipped up in it again. But then I run into this girl named Morgonna who wants to brawl me. I never back down from a brawl. Morgonna, bring it on! Bakugan brawl! Take her down, Plasmal!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. ~Ged~**


	5. Episode 4: Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Episode 4: Mystery

"These bakugan battlers just aren't good enough." A girl spat. "They're getting weaker every time. They're even weaker than…" The girl trailed off as she walked down the street.

_

* * *

_

_"Mama, why are we going to a scary, abandoned house with lots of scary ghosts and dead people?" Jason had asked, holding her hand._

_"We have our reasons." Her dad had said. This was only the second time she had ever seen him in her life. She was only seven and her brother was four, almost five. His birthday would be tomorrow, so why were they here? The abandoned, run-down house was in sight. She was anxious to leave for home, safe with her little brother._

_"But Thalia, I don't want to go in there!" Jason squeaked in his little voice._

_"Come on." Their mother had said. She sighed,_

_"Jason, I don't think we really have a choice." They entered the house. Thalia still didn't know what they were doing here. Jason was looking around the old house. He turned to Thalia._

_"Hey Thalia, come look at my new Haos bakugan." Thalia smiled, walking over to her little brother._

_"Cool Jason." She looked closely and defined it as a-_

_"Jason, don't touch that!" Their mother screamed and pushed Jason._

_"Jason!" Thalia yelled reaching for her little brother. But the ceiling poured down since it was such a run-down house, leaving her separated from Jason and her mother; leaving her with her dad. A huge dust cloud polluted the air. She coughed a few times before standing straight. "Dad? Mom? Jason!" She looked around, but her dad had disappeared. "Dad?" He was there just a moment ago! She didn't get it. And why would mom tell Jason not to touch anything when, obviously, he wasn't? She had been watching him ever since they got here. She knew something was fishy. After she walked a bit, she saw her mom. "Mom? Where's Jason?" She demanded._

_"He died! He fell down a large cliff with spikes at the bottom." Her mom wailed._

_"WHAT!" Thalia yelled, outrageous. The anger was building up inside her, and that was never good for everyone else. "What do you mean he 'fell down a cliff with large spikes at the bottom!'"_

_"We were walking and, he wasn't looking where he was going. And he pulled on something, making the ground under him open. It was a huge cliff with spikes on the ground." Her mother cried._

_"WHAT! Where? How come you're here then?" She demanded, her voice rising with every word._

_"Because I wasn't caught in it, it was just a small circle!" Her mother defended._

_"And you just let him fall!"_

_"He fell too fast!"_

_"And you didn't even wait to see if he was alive!"_

_"Why would I watch? Besides, as he fell down, the hole closed."_

_"What do you mean?" Thalia knew there was deifnitely something fishy, like she was making up an excuse as the conversation went. "Well, where's Dad then!" But her mom didn't say anything else, just walked away._

_"Come on, let's go."_

* * *

"Haos Monarus." Thalia whispered to herself. She never got to finish saying that 5 years ago, before her brother disappeared. But even more than that, his birthday was the day after. He would've been five. And what kind of mother let's their child fall into a cliff when they're four! "A psycho one." She answered her own question. She was on her own, and that's how it would always be, now. "Except for Plasmal, of course. It's just you and me." Thalia said, looking down at the green bakugan ball on her shoulder. "And, you know what the weird thing is?" She asked Plasmal.

"What is it, Thalia?"

"I still don't even know what we were doing there."

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Thalia looked up instinctively.

"What do you want?" She saw a large girl with crazy blonde hair. The girl took out a Subterra bakugan ball.

"You're going down, miss."

Thalia snorted. "It's gonna take more than you and your pathetic bakugan to beat me."

"Oh really? Field open!"

"Field open."

"Gate card set!" They both chorused.

"Bakugan brawl!" Thalia started, throwing a Ventus Hynoid onto her gate.

"My name is Morgonna. Bakugan brawl! Stand, Subterra Centipoid!" Morgonna threw it onto her own gate.

"Gate card, set! Bakugan brawl, stand Ventus Monarus!" She threw it onto her other gate.

"Bakugan brawl! Subterra Saurus, stand!" She threw it onto Monarus' gate.

"Gate card open!" Thalia commanded. "Aerial Wind."

Monarus: 460, Saurus: 210

"Ability card activate! Saurus Throwdown!"

Monarus: 460, Saurus: 310

Thalia caught Monarus as Saurus landed at Morgonna's feet. "Bakugan brawl! Stand." Thalia threw Plasmal onto Morgonna's gate with Centipoid on it.

"Gate card open! Subterra Stand! This allows me to throw in another Subterra bakugan. And I think I'm going to throw in my guardian. Go, Pyther!" A half python, half human bakugan stood on the gate.

"I am Pyther!" It hissed.

Pyther plus Centipoid: 790, Plasmal: 440

"Two of you, are still no match for me!" Plasmal screeched.

"Ability activate, Raging bolt whirlwind zap!" Thalia said.

Pyther plus Centipoid: 590, Plasmal: 440

"I've got your back, Plasmal, ability activate! Thunder storm!"

Pyther plus Centipoid: 590, Plasmal: 640

"Ability card activate! Python slam!"

Pyther plus Centipoid: 590, Plasmal: 540

"Thalia, I think it's time we teach them a lesson."

"I couldn't agree more, Plasmal. Ability activate, Lightning cloud thunder soar!"

Pyther plus Centipoid: 590, Plasmal: 640

Plasmal screeched and thunderclouds boomed over them. Then a huge lightning bolt struck down and zapped Centipoid and Pyther. The two fried bakugan fell onto the floor and flashed bronze. "Arghhh…" Morgonna growled. "Bakugan brawl! Go Pyther! Defeat that mutt!" Morgonna screamed.

Pyther: 450, Hynoid: 350

"Ability activate, Wind Howl!" Thalia said.

Pyther: 450, Hynoid: 450

"Ability card activate, Pyther Whack!"

Pyther: 450, Hynoid: 350

Hynoid howled and turned back into bakugan ball form. "You got lucky." Thalia spat. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Show them what we're made of, Plasmal."

"Let's fight Plasmal, Pyther. Bakugan brawl!"

"You've just fell into your doom. Gate card open! Four Winds!"

Plasmal: 640, Pyther: 450

"Ability card activate, Python Slam!"

Plasmal: 540, Pyther: 450

"Pyther Whack!" Morgonna added.

Plasmal: 440, Pyther: 450

"Pathetic. Ability activate, Thunder storm."

Plasmal: 640, Pyther: 450

"Ability card activate, Fable Slash!"

Plasmal: 440, Pyther: 450

"Weak. Ability activate, Astral meteor cyclone roar." Morgonna was furious with Thalia's mocks. Boy she sure knows how to get on peoples nerves. Morgonna thought.

Plasmal: 490, Pyther: 400

"Uhh!" Morgonna grit her teeth as a huge whirling wind sent Pyther back to ball form and landed at her feet. Thalia caught Plasmal.

"Another battler that has just wasted my time." Thalia walked away from Morgonna. Morgonna clutched her fists.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me, little girl!" Then she ran away.

* * *

(preview)

"So…I'm Seth. But you probably know me from the previous episodes. Anyway, it's about time we all meet up to do some damage! Wait, where does Lora think she's going? I'd better make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Woah! Thalia? Really? We gotta win this, Cacaraha! Bakugan brawl! Finish her!"

* * *

**The next chapter will be interesting, I guarantee. ~Ged~**


	6. Episode 5: Gather

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Percy Jackson.

* * *

Episode 5: Gather

Xane and Seth were running full speed. They were going to meet the others: Cyrus, Lora, and Vena in particular. A few weeks ago, they would've been meeting Thalia too, but she had begun logging offline the website a lot. And one day, she didn't come on. That's how it was for a long time, even now! He ran into a pole. "Owwwwwww!" He shouted.

"You'd better watch where you're goi-Ah!" Seth yelled as he tripped over a small stone.

"You were saying…?" Xane mocked.

"Shut it." Seth said as he got up rubbing his nose. "That kind of hurt, you know." Xane shrugged, and they reached Square fountain, though Xane liked to call it, 'Rectangle fountain.'

"Haha! Here we are!" Xane said.

* * *

"Come on! Oh, aren't you excited, Vena?" Lora asked.

"Of course I am, Lora. But, you should watch where you're going and slow down! Don't get overly excited." Vena laughed.

"Too laaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaate!" Lora screamed as she went rolling down a hill. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Lora!" Vena yelled as she jumped and started sliding down the hill.

"Ahhhhh-ah-ah-ah-aha, hahahahahaha! This is fun!" Lora shouted. Vena jumped onto a dislodged log and slid down the hill, like it was a skateboard.

"You know what? This is kind of fun!" Vena yelled back. "Just don't hit anything!"

"I wo-"

*Crash*

"Ouch." Vena flinched.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaa-! Lora laughed. Vena shook her head.

"Why did I get stuck with her?" She whispered to herself. A poster that had been sticking onto the tree fell down. It said:

**Lost Child**

(Picture)

If found, call: (Number)

NAME: Thalia

LAST NAME: Grace

AGE: 12…

HAIR COLOR: Black

EYE-COLOR: Blue

LAST SEEN: Abandoned house

CONDITION: Run-away

IF FOUND: Don't tell her your taking her back to her mother. (She'll panic.)

PLEASE FIND!

THALIA! DO NOT TEAR THIS DOWN!

Vena gasped. "Thalia! Run-away! That's Thalia alright. I've got to show the others!" She grabbed the flier and turned to Lora, who was still laughing hysterically. "Lora! Come on, we've got to get to the others, A.S.A.P!" Vena said, skateboarding the rest of the way down the hill.

"Thalia?" Lora screamed as she peeked at the flier as she followed behind Vena.

"Yeah, come on! Square Fountain is just up ahead."

"Ah man, come on Unicoid!"

"Woah!" They both screamed as they crashed with someone else who had been struggling with the hill.

"What the!" He shouted.

* * *

Cyrus fell on the floor and blacked out for a second or two. He got up. "What do you think you-oh no. No. No!" He shouted.

"Woah! Wait a minute. This can't be! Cyrus?" The girl holding the flier asked, looking closely.

"God no!" He shouted, and ran up the rest of the way up the hill.

"Wait! Cyrus! Come back, we're going to see Xane and Seth!" Vena yelled after him.

"They're this way too!" Cyrus called back.

"Cyyyyyyyyyyrus!" Lora stomped, leaping after him.

"Lora! We don't have any time!" Vena stomped her feet. "Fine, fine. Lora, you can go after Cyrus, meet you guys down by Square Fountain!" She called leaping down the rest of the way. Lora nodded.

"Okay!" Lora heard a loud, audible sigh from Vena.

* * *

Xane paced back and forth. Then, they saw three people. One emerging from their same elevation, and two way up high. Then, one of the one's who were up high jumped down and crashed on the person on the same elevation as them. He heard a loud groan. The one on top leaped down in front of them and began running. One of the two people held a piece of paper and yelled, "What do you think you're doing!" They ran faster, almost as if they were trying to get away from the other person as fast as possible. Xane scratched his head.

"Ooooooooooooooookayyyyyyyy…" He said. "Hey, actually, that sounded like Vena. Maybe that one's Cyrus, and that one's….."

"Uh oh. Lora." Seth finished. Then they heard the one holding the paper say,

"Hey, that looks like them."

"Come on!" Lora screamed.

"Eek!" Xane said. The three of them ran over Xane and Seth, then stopped.

"Hi!"

"…ow…" Seth said.

"…Ek." Xane said.

"I _told_ you to slow down, Lora." Vena said, shaking her head. "Anyways, get up you two! I have something important to show you!" They both got up.

"Hey the paper!" Xane said, trying to steal it. Vena held her hand away.

"You know, that's rude. Now, yes, the paper. Read it!" She held it up to both of their faces.

"Huh! A lost girl!" Xane screamed. Seth scratched his head,

"What's so important about it?"

"Oh my, gosh! Are you two idiots! Even Lora got it!" Vena screeched in frustration. "READ THE NAME!" She instructed.

"Hmmmmmm…" Xane said. "Lost child. Strange picture. Th-Th-Th… uh… Grace… 12, blue, black, abandon house…run-away…something about her mother…Thalia do not tear this down. THALIA DO NOT TEAR THIS DOWN! Thalia?" He screeched.

"You're hopeless." Vena shook her head. "Yes, of course Thalia! Who else? So I guess you don't recognize what she actually _looks_ like. You totally skipped the picture!"

"It's true! I did skip the picture!" He said.

"That's the most important part besides the name." Vena argued. Out of the corner of his eye, Seth saw Lora secretly crawling away.

_Wha! Looks like Lora's up to something sneaky! I'm not gonna let her get away with anything!_ Seth thought. He saw Xane and Vena arguing about the paper, and Cyrus was just sleeping on the floor. Wait, sleeping! Oh well. He sneaked off to the other side of the fountain and followed Lora. Lora began to run. _Okay…_ Seth ran after her, but in the shadows. Lora screamed as she fell in a small ditch. _Oh my gosh._ Seth shook his head. He looked down the ditch. The he heard something, and Lora came out of a different ditch. She had the Thalia flier in her hand. _How did she get another flier! And how did she get over there!_ Seth thought in disbelief. He ran over to that ditch, careful to not be seen. He saw Lora go down another ditch. _Oh no._ He didn't want to jump into the ditches. He didn't know how she did it, but he didn't want to find out. He ran to another ditch hole. He heard a *boom* sound, and a hole was created in the ground, and Lora leaped out of it. _Oh….so that's how she does it. Who knows how she creates the 'booms'. _He followed after her. She began running. Soon, an abandoned house came in sight. She looked behind her and screamed. "Oh crap." Seth said under his breath, but recognized, _An abandoned house! That's where Thalia was seen last, wasn't it? But then again, who knows how many abandoned houses there are._ Seth sighed and caught up to Lora.

"Come on Seth. We're recruiting Thalia." Lora said.

"What! How can you even be sure that she's here?" He asked skeptically.

"I don't, and if she isn't, we'll look all around. Come on, she can't get too far."

"Why did I have to come?" Seth muttered to himself, walking into the abandoned, run-down house. Lora and Seth saw a blocked end with a hole in the middle of the rummage.

"Hm…Weird." Lora said.

"Let's go through." Seth suggested walking over to the hole. Lora nodded.

"Halt." Came a strict voice. Seth froze in place. Lora turned around.

"Oh Thalia!" Lora jumped up and down. "We've come to get you!" Seth gulped, Thalia didn't look as friendly as she used to. Thalia didn't look interested at all.

"I challenge you both, to a bakugan brawl." She said.

"Fine." Lora said. "If Seth and I win, you join the battle brawlers." Lora dealed.

"And if I win, none of you, including the others, will come back here again." Thalia agreed. Lora smiled.

"Field open!"

"Field open!" The others said. "Gate card set!"

"Hey Thalia, what's so important about this run-down house, huh? Isn't it like, worthless?" Thalia had an evil glare to her eyes.

"It's a memory. A very important one." Was all she said.

"Alright then. Bakugan brawl! Go, subterra Centipoid!" Lora said, throwing it on her gate.

"Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, Ventus Hynoid!" Thalia said, throwing Hynoid onto Lora's gate.

"Gate card open! Thalia, I'll show you true power, and then you'll join us! Power zap! This transfers 50 g's from my opponent to my own bakugan!"

"What a joke." Thalia said. Lora gritted her teeth.

Centipoid: 390, Hynoid: 300

"Ability activate, Swift Swipe." Hynoid slashed Centipoid.

Hynoid: 400, Centipoid: 290

"That ability card switched the effect of the gate to not work on you, but Hynoid instead."

"Ability card activate! Subterra Spray!"

Hynoid: 350, Centipoid: 290

Hynoid howled and slashed Centipoid. Thalia caught Hynoid. "Woah! She means business." Seth said. "Bakugan brawl! Darkus Mantris!"

"Gate card set!" Lora said. "Bakugan brawl! Are you ready, Unicoid? Stand!"

"So, looks like you guys found some new toys to play with." Thalia mocked.

"Ughhh…" Lora growled.

"Bakugan brawl! Ventus Monarus stand!" Again, Thalia didn't throw on her gate, but Seth's.

"Wha?" Seth said.

Monarus: 360, Mantris: 350

"Gate card open! Dark Crawl! This gate transfers 50 g's."

"How pathetic." Thalia said.

Monarus: 310, Mantris: 400

"Ability activate, Whirl Wings!"

Monarus: 410, Mantris: 400

"No way!" Seth yelled as Mantris turned back to bakugan ball form.

"I thought you guys would at least be better than a 4 year-old. Turns out I was wrong." Thalia said.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!" Lora groaned.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl, Darkus Wormquake!" Seth threw wormquake onto his gate.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Subterra Stinglash, stand!"

"It's time to show you what it means to brawl, for real. Bakugan brawl! Show them your might, Ventus Plasmal!"

"Plasmal? Sounds scary!" Lora said as a large eagle-like bakugan came down from the skies. It had seven long tails with diamonds at the end. It had something like armor on with a lightning bolt symbol. "So that's Plasmal. Wow. There's no time to be in awe. Gate card open!" Lora said. "Uni-Split! This allows me to not only have one bakugan on, but to have my ally throw one on! And that's why it means uni-split because it means one, and if you split it in half-"

"Fine. I always win anyway." Thalia mocked.

"Come on, throw in your bakugan! We can still win." Lora said to Seth. He nodded,

"Bakugan brawl! Stand, Darkus Cacaraha!"

"So what, have you all including the others, get new toys? They're still no match for Plasmal and I." Thalia said.

"We're about to find out. Ability card activate, Goldem hurl!" Lora said.

"Ability activate, Dark fist!" Seth added.

"This is a waste of my time. Ability activate, Lightning cloud thunder soar!" Thalia said.

Unicoid plus Cacaraha: 1020, Plasmal: 540

"Ability activate! Unicoid Punch!"

"You will join us!" Unicoid roared.

"Not even in your dreams!" Plasmal screeched.

"Well we're winning," Lora said, "And we're gonna win!"

Thalia snorted, "Didn't you hear Plasmal? Not even in your dreams. Ability activate, Astral meteor cyclone roar."

Unicoid plus Cacaraha: 1170, Plasmal: 590

"Ability activate!" Seth added, "Darkness Cage!"

Unicoid plus Cacaraha: 1220, Plasmal: 590

Plasmal screeched as a Dark Cage trapped it in. Plasmal roared furiously and its wings expanded to full length. "No way!" Seth yelled as the wings broke the dark cage into millions of pieces.

Lora stomped her feet, "We are not going to lose! Mega Deuce! This ability gives us 250 g's at the cost of nullifying all of my abilities!"

Unicoid plus Cacaraha: 1470, Plasmal: 590

"Who's the weak one now! Go Unicoid!"

"Yeah! There's no way she can win now! Go Cacaraha!" Seth laughed triumphantly. Thalia, however, was still calm.

"What's wrong with her!" Lora screamed.

Plasmal roared, "Thalia."

"Don't worry Plasmal, I've still got my ace."

"What!" Seth yelled.

"What's that girl talking about?" Lora yelled.

"Go, Thunder Storm and Plasma Comet Cosmic Storm!" Thalia said, using two abilities. Plasmal was consumed in electric energy. So much, it was blinding.

"What's happening!" Lora yelled. Thunderclouds roared from above them and all around there was only thunder and electricity. Seth and Lora heard the Baku-meter say:

Unicoid plus Cacaraha: 1470, Plasmal: 1580

"What!" Seth yelled.

"I can't even believe it!" Lora screamed.

"We're doomed!"

"This, is how a true Bakugan battles!" Plasmal roared as she spiraled at Unicoid and Cacaraha.

"Ahhhh!" Cacaraha screeched he and Unicoid were shocked with what felt like a million volts of electricity. Thalia caught Plasmal.

"Get out of my sight." She said.

"We lost." Lora said.

"Impossible." Seth agreed. They did as Thalia said and got out of her sight.

"Looks like we got rid of them. We got them to never come here again. And they'd better stay away." Thalia said to Plasmal, looking at the rubble from a previous, long time ago ceiling rubble.

"Yes, now what do we do?" Plasmal asked Thalia.

"Same thing as usual. We look for him." Thalia replied. She looked down at her feet. There was a flier. She picked it up and read it. "What a joke." She held the flier up, and ripped it into shreds, letting it fly away in the wind.

* * *

(preview)

"After Vena and I had finished arguing over the paper, we noticed Seth and Lora coming back. But coming back from where! They tell us they went to get Thalia back, and I'm furious with them! But maybe we could use her help against the evil that Leonidas told us about. So it's a game of hide-and-seek. To the abandoned house Leonidas! Bakugan brawl!"

* * *

**Interesting, wasn't it? You have to like this one, because I enjoyed typing it. So, R&R and tell me what you think of Thalia. Lights out, brawlers! Bakugan brawl! ~Ged~ **


	7. Episode 6: The Recruit

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or PJO.

* * *

Episode 6: The Recruit

"Who care's! Let's just come to a conclusion. I win." Xane said satisfied.

"No you don't. Obviously, you have no support for your side of the argument. So I win." Vena argued back.

"Fine." Xane said. He saw Lora and Seth crawling towards him and Vena. "Where were you two?" He asked.

"Thalia…lost…recruit…" Lora collapsed.

"Lost." Seth summed up.

"What? What do you mean, 'Thalia lost recruit lost?'" Vena asked.

"No, no, no, that's not what they meant, I don't think." Xane said, scratching his head. Cyrus got up.

"They saw you two arguing, taking the cue to go and try to get Thalia to join us again. They brawled her to decide the consequence, if they won she'd join, who knows what their consequence was if they lost, but, they lost. That's what they meant, idiots. I saw them leaving, anyway." Cyrus added.

"And you didn't even do anything about it. Who's the idiot now?" Vena replied.

"Are you kidding? How could I break up an intense argument where Xane's getting smoked?" Cyrus asked.

"Haha." Xane faked.

"See! So someone does agree that I won!" Vena concurred. Leonidas flew up from Xane's hand.

"Thalia?" He said.

"Yeah. Someone who used to be on our side, and the number one brawler. But she's been gone _and_ she hasn't brawled in a long time, bringing her down to rank number four, which I still think is pretty good, compared to me…" Xane said.

"And she beat _both _of them?" Leonidas asked.

"Yeah, but Leo, where are you getting to?"

"We need her as our ally." Leo said.

"Leo, but-"

"No. There's an evil far in the place of Vestroia, home to the bakugan. Vestroia was collapsing, all thanks to this evil. Who is he? I've no clue." Pharonoid popped out of nowhere. "I've heard a legend of six great warriors who locked away a very dangerous bakugan to the core of Vestroia. He was left powerless, and would only recover within millions of years, which, this tale has been passed on for just about millions of years. Perhaps he's recovered if this legend has anything to do with it?" Pharonoid suggested.

"You talked! Finally!" Cyrus gasped.

"Hahaha!" Vena laughed. "So…you're saying that this millennia year old evil bakugan could be what we're up against?" Pharonoid nodded, sending Vena an evil glare. She glared back at him. Cyrus looked back and forth.

"Ehehehehe…" He said, grabbing Pharonoid.

"Anyways, sounds like we really _could _use Thalia's help." Xane said. Leo nodded. Lora and Seth got up.

"Yes! She's strong though." Lora said. Xane nodded.

"I'll be careful." He said.

"Just you?" Seth asked. Xane nodded.

"I stand the best chance."

"Oh?" Cyrus inquired.

"Really?" Vena asked.

Xane nodded. "Come on! You know I'm the best brawler!"

"Oh?" Cyrus inquired again.

"Really?" Vena asked again.

"Eek!" Xane said as Cyrus and Vena hovered above him. Lora bit her nails. Seth gulped. "I'll hehehe…you know…just be…eheheheeh, off now?" He said.

"Oh?" Cyrus said, grabbing Xane's shirt.

"Really!" Vena said, doing the same.

"Okay! Okay! You guys can come, but I'm brawling firrrrrst!" He shouted.

"Okay," Vena let go, "You'll probably lose anyway. I brawl second!"

"Grrrrrr…I brawl third, cause neither of _you _are gonna win!" Cyrus shouted.

"Oh, come on! She doesn't like people in her house." Lora said, leading the way.

"House?" Xane said, but followed. Cyrus and Vena followed behind and Seth brought up the rear.

"What house? Didn't the paper say it was abandoned?" Vena asked. Lora nodded.

"That 'abandoned' house, isn't abandoned anymore. Its home to Thalia Grace, it appears." Lora said.

"Why would Thalia stay in an abandoned house?" Vena asked. Lora shrugged.

"It's an important memory, as she says."

"Come on then!" Xane said. They came to the abandoned house.

"Hey Lora," Seth asked, "How did you make those ditches anyway?"

"Unicoid. Hehehehe." She laughed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Seth nodded. Xane entered the house with the others following him. All of a sudden, there was Thalia. Right in front of them. "Ahh!" Seth yelled and fell backwards. Lora ran out of the house screaming. Cyrus seemed startled. Vena froze in her tracks. Xane smiled in triumph.

"So. Thalia." He said.

"I've been expecting you." She replied. "Looks like they didn't keep their end of the bargain." He took out his card.

"Field. Open." He said.

"So, if you won't listen to my warning, then you'll pay dearly. Field open." Thalia said. "Gate card set!"

"Thalia listen. There's an evil out there. You've gotta help." Xane said. She ignored him completely.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Ventus Monarus stand!"

"That works. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Saurus!" He said.

"Bakugan brawl! Go, Ventus Hynoid!" She threw it onto Saurus' gate.

"You're over confident Thalia, and that's your downfall. I think. Gate card open! Burn flamer!"

Saurus: 350, Hynoid: 250

"Take it Saurus." Thalia didn't move as Hynoid fell to her feet.

"Bakugan brawl! Stand, Pyrus El condor!" He threw it on Thalia's gate. "I hope you're not scared!" He said.

"You should be. Gate card open! Blast Wing!"

El Condor: 360, Monarus: 360

"Ability activate, Wings of Thunder!"

El Condor: 260, Monarus: 460

El condor flashed red. "Errrr…" Xane said.

"Bakugan brawl! Ventus Plasmal, show him how a true bakugan battles!" Thalia said.

"We got this!" Xane said. "Go Leo!" He said, throwing in Leonidas to fight Plasmal.

"I'll defeat you just like I did Unicoid and Cacaraha!" Plasmal screeched.

Plasmal: 440, Leonidas: 400

"You wish!" Leo said.

"Gate card open! Flying Twister!" Thalia commanded.

Plasmal: 640, Leonidas: 400

"Ah man!" Xane said. Leonidas was consumed in a twister. Leonidas fell at Xane's feet in bakugan ball form.

"Man, that bakugan sure is something." Leo flew up.

"You definitely have to do much better than that to beat me!" Plasmal said as she flew back to Thalia's palm.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!" Xane said, throwing in El condor on the gate.

"Bakugan brawl! Ventus Hynoid stand!" Thalia threw Hynoid onto El condor's gate.

"Gate card open! Scorch trap!" A small hole opened from beneath Hynoid, and Hynoid fell down it, flames at the bottom. He saw Thalia's hands ball up into fists and she seemed even more hostile than she was before, if that was even possible.

El condor: 410, Hynoid: 300

He heard Hynoid howl. Thalia's teeth gritted together. "Ability activate! I'll save you Hynoid, Howl Shatter! This ability nullifies your gate!" Hynoid came back up from the hole and the gate dispersed.

"Well then." Xane said. "Ability card activate! Scan copy! This recreates the gate's effect!" The small hole appeared again beneath Hynoid.

Thalia reacted quickly, "Ability activate, Swift Swipe! This ability turns the gate on you instead." The small hole disappeared and reappeared under El Condor.

"Ability card activate! Box up! This reflects the ability!" He said. The hole appeared beneath Hynoid. _Just keep playing Xane._ He thought. _Why does she react so horribly to it? _He wondered.

"I've had enough of your silly games, Xane. Ability activate, Whirl Wings!" Two wings made out of wind appeared on Hynoid's back, allowing it to fly. The hole dispersed and Hynoid took flight. "This ability card removes that gate from play and allows Hynoid to fly."

"Great, El condor can too!"

El condor: 360, Hynoid: 350

El condor shot lasers at Hynoid in the air. The lasers brought Hynoid down and turned it back into ball form. She didn't react at all to this. _Weird. Something falling into a hole is the reason she's at this house. Hm…_

"Bakugan brawl! Ventus Plasmal! Let's teach them a lesson not to mess with us anymore." Thalia said throwing Plasmal onto his gate.

"Bakugan brawl! Go Pyrus Leonidas!"

"Will do!" Leo screeched as he appeared in bakugan form.

"This is it. Leo vs. Plasmal, and the winner takes all." Leo was looking at Thalia.

"So, what's with the hole, Thalia?" He asked. She glared at him evilly.

"Nothing you need to know." She spat at him. Xane saw right through her.

"Where's your brother?" He asked. Thalia looked so angry, it looked as if _she_ was going to battle Leo instead of Plasmal.

"It's none of your business!" She screamed at Xane.

"What if he _didn't _fall down a hole? What if the evil Leo told us about has him? Join us. I'll help you find him." Xane offered. Thalia ignored him, it seemed like she'd decided to start doing that.

"Let's get on with this brawl, or I'll take you down right here, right now, if you don't do anything to help your precious Leo." Xane ignored her this time.

"Can you hear him? Come on! Don't spend your time looking for him _here_! Don't you want to find him? Don't you want to find…Jason?" Xane asked.

Thalia stared at him blankly. "…Jason…? How did you…know that was his name?" She demanded.

"We'll help you find Jason." He said, ignoring her again. She looked frustrated,

"Plasmal, attack!"

"Gate card open!" He shouted.

"Ability activate! Thunder Storm plus Plasma comet cosmic storm!" Thalia said quickly. Xane knew the effect of the gate. It was Duo Duel. Only two abilities allowed. He panicked when she automatically pulled out her two abilities. He reached in his pocket as quick as he could, everything seemed to slow down. He put two abilities in front of his face and yelled,

"Alpha blaster plus Flame wing!" He shouted on the top of his lungs. Then, *boom.*

Plasmal: 1280, Leo: 400

Plasmal: 640, Leo: 600

Plasmal: 640, Leo: 650

"Ahhhhhh!" He shouted as fire and wind consumed the air. Then everything stopped. He fell on the floor. Leo and Plasmal stood on the gate. Then, Plasmal fell and flashed green. He gasped. "I won. I beat her by 10 G's!" He shouted. Leo turned back to ball form and flew into Xane's palm. Thalia stared as Plasmal fell to her feet.

"I…I lost. Plasmal." Thalia knelt down and picked Plasmal up.

"Wh-what happened?" Vena asked as they unfroze and the field faded. They saw Thalia's face and Xane partying with Leo.

"He won!" Cyrus shouted.

"GO XANE AND LEO!" Seth shouted and ran over to party with them. Xane stopped.

"Come on Thalia!" He shouted. She looked up as she stood.

"Consider us….a team…..for now." She said as she walked out of the abandoned house. She took one last glimpse. Xane and the team, including Thalia, left the house.

* * *

(preview)

"So now that we have Thalia in our team, things are going to be a lot easier for us, right? Wrong. Now we have to find a way to travel to each planet in Vestroia and find the six legendary bakugan that will help us. But after crash landing, me and Seth are split up from the rest of the group, and to top that off…we're stuck on planet Subterra 101! And to make matters worse, we find a Subterra bakugan. Can you believe it? A bakugan with no brawler and boy is he a battler! Tune in to find out what happens next! Bakugan brawl! Ow, my head hurts."

* * *

**So...R&R please! ~Ged~**


End file.
